Red Secrets
by Jisbonforever
Summary: Why was Grace Van Pelt emotionally shut down? My take on why :P I suck at summaries sorry first fanfic :D
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys =] first fanfiction so be nice :P I have done my best and I know its not perfect. And in this story Grace and Rigsby are still together

Disclaimer: I do not own The Mentalist even though i do dream about it haha Alexa is mine though.

It was a normal Tuesday morning in the CBI, Patrick Jane had fallen asleep as usual on his couch and now the only one up at seven in the morning was making himself a cup of tea as there was no one else to do it for him. He heard the elevator door open and expecting it to be Lisbon who was usually already here at this time to walk out, was shocked to see a girl of about 13 or 14 walk out instead and look around nervously. "Can I help you..?" Jane asked slightly worried. I mean what was a teenager doing in the CBI building at 7 in the morning?

"Oh um yeah I guess so." She said spinning round to see Jane standing in the door way blue cup in hand " Ok then, What are you here for? Hang on let me guess you're trying to find something?"  
"Well yeah, Who are you?" She replied cautiously  
"I'm Patrick Jane, I'm a CBI consultant here. Who are you trying to find?"  
"My mother." She said her eyes flashing with anger  
"Okay... Your probably better to see my colleague Teresa Lisbon for that kinda stuff." He said as the elevator door opened again and Lisbon and Cho got out. Before having a chance to say something Jane interrupted saying "She's trying to find her mom."  
"Umm ok?" Lisbon said quizzically "What's your name?"  
"Alexa Van Pelt, Lexi." Lexi said not missing a beat. Jane almost choked on his tea. Lisbon's eyes widened and she raised her eyebrows. Cho well was Cho. They broke out of their stance as Grace and Rigsby walked out of the elevator and Grace stopped in her tracks. "Alexa?"  
"Mom?"

Sorry for it been soo short had to do it this way though ;) I love reviews like Lisbon loves strawberries :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys :D  
Thanks for reviewing (those that did) Its like a billion degrees here in New Zealand at the momment UGH and its to hot to do anything but write fanfiction haha! I feel the story is starting to get there it was good to get some nice reviews. please review :P I love reviews like Lisbon loves strawberries...I will let you read now **

**Disclaimer: Nah still dont own it, typical, Maybe i will win the lotto? Don't think so, i cant even buy lotto tickets haha Alexa is mine tho, Ha!**

"What!" Rigsby surprisingly asked to Grace mainly  
"Ok, Ok i know this looks bad-"  
"Bad, how the hell do you know if it's bad it's or not its bloody awful first you left us in Iowa, With my douchbag of a father, Who yeah now that he's on the alcohol, finds it very fun to well long story short use me as the punching bag he always wanted. Yeah, great father isn't he." Lexi finished looking down at the ground Grace knew she was probably crying  
"Oh Alexa-"  
"Don't 'Oh Alexa' me thanks" She said her eyes flashing with anger. "I never should of come. Bye!"  
"So, Alexa where you planning on going?" Jane asked sneakily  
"Oh I dunno I'll probably just go live on the streets."  
"Alexa stop being such a drama queen." Grace snapped  
"I am not."  
"You want to go live on the streets..."  
"Whatever, I was only joking. Jeez." Alexa said looking annoyed  
"Great joke." Cho deadpanned in which Alexa glared at furiously  
"Wow she can do it better then you, Lisbon" Jane chuckled.

One of the phones in the bullpen rang "Cho go answer that."  
"Yeah, Boss." And he ran off leaving Lisbon, Jane, Rigsby awkwardly watching the 'great' reunion  
"Grace, can I talk to you for a sec." Rigsby broke the silence  
"Yes. Please." Grace said without thinking earning another withering glare from Alexa  
"Oh stop it." Grace said walking off "Teenagers." She said to Rigsby and he rolled his eyes

"So, Alexa, How did you get here?" Lisbon asked.  
"Plane, I've been saving up since I was 9."  
"And how old are you now?"  
"14, And no my dad doesn't know I'm here, I'd be screwed if he did know though."  
"Oh ok then..." Just as it was getting awkward again, Grace and Rigsby came back  
"Ok, Alexa, Your going to be staying at mine and we'll try and get you into school soon-"  
" I don't want to go to school." Alexa said stubbornly  
"Well you are. You can't come to work with me every day."  
"Why not?"  
"Alexa, Not now, please."  
"But I don't want to go to school." Alexa yelled. "Its already April, and I wont know anyone!" She continued. "Alexa. You are going to school and that is final."  
"Hmph, Fine." Knowing she had lost the battle for now. Completely unaware of Lisbon, Jane and Rigsby all staring at her. "What!" She had finally realised just as Cho came back in "We gotta case boss."  
"Kay, Grace, Rigsby you stay here c'mon Cho. Where we going." Lisbon asked as she walked away towards the elevator.

"I'm bored...!" Alexa said from sitting on Jane's couch  
"Alexa, I've already told you, your welcome to use one of the computers. Jane never uses his. That one over there."  
"Fine. There's nothing else to do anyway." Alexa said getting up from where she was sitting and sat down at Jane's desk. After a few minutes were interrupted by a annoyed yell "Facebooks blocked! Great." Grace rolled her eyes and walked over did a few confusing things and walked away leaving a happy Alexa "How'd you do that?"  
"My trick" She said winking  
"Whatever" Alexa said not even caring now that she was busy catching up with friends "Yay, Taylor's online!" Alexa exclaimed  
"Who?" Grace asked  
"Taylor, one of my friends from Iowa. She's the only one I told bout me leaving" Alexa explained

*Facebook conversation*

Taylor:  
Hey!

Alexa:  
Hey, Whatcha up 2?

Taylor:  
Oh not much really, missing you! ;) lol how'd it go I take it ur there?

Alexa:  
Yup not as well as I wanted it bored as hell at the moment :P oh well. Hey arnt u ment to be at school?

Taylor:  
Oh im sick today, cold. How bout you when do u have to go to school?

Alexa:  
I don't wanna go I wont know anyone! But moms already saying about next week :(

Taylor:  
It wont be that bad, you survived here! Lol

Alexa:  
Yea don't know what im gonna do. Bet the teachers are pissed they will think im bunking ;P

Taylor:  
Hahahaha they do Jess just texted me lol the teacher rang ur dad tho apparently... =/

Alexa:  
Shit, hes gonna find out

"Alexa were gonna go for lunch now, you wanna come" Grace said as both she and Rigsby stood to leave.  
"Yeah sure." She said  
"You, ok?"  
"Why?"  
"Oh your just a bit pale"

Taylor:  
He already does apparently he came into the school. Hey I gotta go now cya!

Alexa:  
Bye then :)

*End of Facebook conversation*

"I'm fine!" Just a bit dizzy." Alexa said standing up reading the comment again _shit he knows, I'm dead_. Holding on to the desk for support the words replayed through her head _He knows, He knows, He knows. _The room was spinning now and she was starting to hyperventilate and her vision was going blurry. She heard someone call her name and tell her to breathe she just couldn't focus she felt someone hold her up as her knees began to buckle _He knows. _It was the final breath as she let her self slip into unconsciousness. Slipping into darkness. Maybe she would wake up and it would all be a dream, she would wake up and she would be somewhere like Los Angeles on the beach with her boyfriend of at the mall with her friends instead of stuck in this...nightmare.

_**AN: Please take time to click the tempting review button down there haha Reviews make me upload faster cos i know what you wanna see in the next chapter, Any ideas, Compliments or Critisism is welcome :) Gotta love the haters =]**_

_**Thanks  
Livie**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Thanks for the few reviews i got =] (not many) This chapter was reasnobly hard to write, i find it hard to write Rigsby's part for some reason... Have you ever tried writing with to little kids looking over your sholder the whole time? NIGHTMARE! haha ohwell i got it done =] Enjoy and please REVIEW =D**

**Disclaimer: Nope still don't own it maybe on day...*nervous laugh* Alexa's mine and well so is Taylor  
(Any mistakes are MY fault, really sorry if there are)**

While Alexa was unconscious, she dreamt. That she was free of this whole damn mess, She had a mother who hadn't abandoned her when she was 4. She had a father that was the sort to teach her to ride a bike, read her stories at night, Not the drunk, hung over wreck he had turned into.

Alexa was just starting to wake as Lisbon and Jane walked into the bull pen "Cho's out checking a suspect. What happened to Alexa?" Lisbon said  
"Really? Already? Anyway we don't know she said she was dizzy then she started to hyperventilate and collapsed." Grace replied rushing over to Alexa, Who was now starting to panic.  
"Really? What was she doing before?" Jane asked  
"She was on Facebook talking to her friend in Iowa...Taylor I think it was."Grace replied. Jane who already knew what computer she'd been on rushed over and sat down. Her chat was still up and Jane quickly read through what had been said.

Alexa:  
Yea don't know what im gonna do. Bet the teachers are pissed they will think im bunking ;P

Taylor:  
Hahahaha they do Jess just texted me lol the teacher rang ur dad tho apparently... =/

Alexa:  
Shit, hes gonna find out

Taylor:  
He already does apparently he came into the school. Hey I gotta go now cya!

Alexa:  
Bye then :)

Jane knew what it was about, yet he didn't say anything simply exited out of the chat and went into the kitchen to make some tea.

"Alexa..?" Grace asked cautiously and Alexa just flinched away and turned over so her back was facing them. Grace sighed, not knowing what to do. "I think I might take her home." Grace finally said. "Sure, Rigsby, go with her, I'll call you if we get something more on the case." Lisbon  
"Kay, thanks boss" Grace smiled. "I don't wanna annoy her..."  
"Don't worry, I got it, Rigsby said getting up from his desk and walking over to the couch  
"Thanks, Wayne." She replied as Rigsby carried Alexa over to the elevator, Grace had to run to catch up. "We can have lunch at my place."  
"Awesome!"

* * *

Alexa had fallen asleep by the time they had gotten back to Grace's "Oh I don't want to wake her." Grace murmured to Rigsby. Again Rigsby simply lifted her out of the car and carried her up to Grace's apartment. "Thank goodness I have a guest room." Grace joked  
"Yeah, Haha." Rigsby laughed going into the spare bedroom.  
"You wanna have some lunch and watch a movie?" Grace asked  
"Yeah, why not. I can always stay over tonight." Rigsby smiled  
"I'd like that." Grace said back grinning

The movie had finished and Rigsby and Grace had fallen asleep next to each other on the couch, They didn't know what time it was when Alexa woke them both by her '_loud enough to wake the dead' _screeches.

* * *

Grace jumped out of bed and ran down the hallway followed by Rigsby, cautiously opening the door and going over to Alexa, She was shaking but her screams seemed to of subsided a bit. Grace bit her lip, she would hate to wake her, but why let her suffer? "Alexa, Lexi, sweetie wake up." She said touching her shoulder. _Alexa had heard her mother and felt her touch yet she didn't seem to click. Nightmares were always like that for Alexa whenever she had one she would scream but her dad wouldn't dare come comfort her he just took some masking tape and put it over her mouth, it was horrible, not right. How could someone who was meant to love you do that to her. He usually ended up slapping her a few times in the face to 'Sort her out' it didn't at all make her better though, of course it didn't. He was her dad! She never understood it. She always jumped at the chance to stay at Taylor's only to have a pair of scissors jabbed into her arm. She could never do anything about it she never had and she never would. She needed revenge though. It was something she would have fun planning. Against her father? No! Yet after all he had done to her, the physical scars and the mental ones would NEVER leave her. She was scared for life and there was nothing. Not even time that could fix her._

Screaming again, she scooted away, to far away, she fell off the bed. _Embarrassing! Ow? _She cursed under her breath and instantly reached up to her head. She kicked herself inwardly _Why? Why did everything and I mean EVERYTHING happen to her? Unlucky kid, it was almost slightly like Romeo and Juliet, maybe not quite. There was no secret lover that she wasn't allowed to see, but there was bad luck. Now that was something she had. Like in Romeo and Juliet when everything seems to be going fine and to plan something always comes up and ruins everything. A unhappily ever after ending. And that was where she was aheading. A fateful ending. Everything was annoying and everything that happened to her was bad never good, she had never been blessed with luck, it was just a trait she didn't have. Was everything that happened to her bad? Yes including her head right now. _" Alexa-"  
"What? I'm fine...Ow" she exclaimed as she pulled her hand away. "fine, I'm not ok then." She snapped. Grace rolled her eyes and held her hand to help her up  
"Wayne can you turn the light on? Thanks." She said as the room flooded with light "Oh look what you've done!" Grace exclaimed  
"I'm fine really. Oh" she said as she saw herself in the mirror. Her eyes drifted straight up to above her left eyebrow. She cursed again, loud enough that Grace heard  
"Oi no swearing please."  
"Oh come on its not like you have a giant gaping wound on your head."  
"Alexa, its tiny, it's hardly even bleeding, if you weren't so silly you wouldn't of wacked your head." Alexa being the drama queen that she was pouted  
"Really? You think I think _this_ is bad, ive been through way worse" she said turning her arm over showing the many white and pink scars covering her wrist and arm. Grace was gobsmacked "What did that son of a bitch do to you Lex?"  
"It wasn't him...It was me." She said starting to cry. "Oh mommy I'm sorry. I just didn't know what to do." Grace made a 'come here' gesture and in a flash Alexa was in her arms sobbing  
"Hey, it's ok Lexi, we'll get through this" she said sitting down on the bed with Lexi still holding on to her. "I'm sorry I left you, and I will never leave you again. I've already missed out on 10 years of your life, I'm not gonna miss out on anymore"  
"I believe you mom, I really do." Lexi said looking down her red hair covering her face  
"Like mother, like daughter." Wayne whispered whilst walking back down the hall.

"Hey, Jane I'm going home now."  
"Bye, darling Teresa." Lisbon rolled her eyes  
"Really? You're going to start this crap?"  
"I know you love it"  
"Do not!"  
"Can I come home with _you _tonight" Jane said out of the blue  
"What!" She said before clicking "No you most certainly cannot!" She said turning on her heel and walking out of the bull pen  
"Love you!" Jane called out before settling down on his couch and closing his eyes. darkness, what a wonderful thing.

**Please review it will make my day :D next chapter will just be a Grace/Alexa chapter to fill in then it will be school for Alexa.**

**I love reviews like Lisbon loves strawberries =] critisism, ideas.. all welcome**

**Livie xx**


End file.
